A circuit-based landline telephone remains the primary home telephone for many people. However, new technology, such as voice over packet-based network, has started to attract some users to switch over to telephony services that are delivered through a packet-based network. Currently, circuit-based landline telephony service providers (TSPs) do not provide users a packet-based telephony service.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.